


Inception Kink Meme Prompt Ficlets

by twilight_shades



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dimples, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, Epistolary, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: 1) All Arthur ever says is 'No'.  (Arthur/Eames)2) Eames likes Arthur's dimples and tries to find ways to make him smile.  (Arthur/Eames)3) Eames sends Arthur postcards.  (Arthur/Eames)4) Dom wants to make sure Arthur's okay.  (Arthur/Dom)5) AU.  Mal needs Arthur to bring Dom back.  (Arthur/Dom/Mal)Full prompts in chapter summaries.





	1. No

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt ficlets posted on the Inception Anonymous Kink Meme in 2010 [](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/profile) [**inception_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/)
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/5987.html?thread=8697955#t8697955) Arthur/Eames. All Arthur ever says is 'No'.

Sometimes Eames just wants to annoy him. “Arthur, be a love and fetch me a drink, hmm?”

Arthur doesn’t even look up from the papers he’s studying. “No.”

 

Sometimes Eames just wants Arthur’s opinion (approval). “Would this get you to spill your secrets?” Eames holds his breath as Arthur looks critically at his latest forgery.

Arthur tilts his head a little and says, “No.”

Eames deflates a little.

“But it will probably work on the mark,” Arthur throws over his shoulder as he turns and walks away.

 

Sometimes he just wants to shock Arthur a little. “Fancy a fuck?”

“No,” Arthur says flatly, dismissively, as he looks Eames in the eye.

 

Whatever his reason, that answer is getting really frustrating. So maybe Eames goes out behind the warehouse and kicks the trash bin until he feels better. Maybe he does it more than once. Maybe there’s kind of a big dent in the side now.

Cobb finds him out there one afternoon after one ‘No’ too many. “What’s going on, Eames?”

“’No’ is all he ever says to me.”

“Did you ever think maybe you’re not asking the right questions?”

 

Eames is much more of a doer than a thinker, but he lets what Cobb said thrash around in his head for a couple of days. Then, he goes to find Arthur.

He leans up against the table Arthur’s working at and watches him silently. Arthur flicks a look up at him and then arches an eyebrow when Eames doesn’t immediately say anything.

Eames takes a deep breath and asks, “Do you want me to leave?”

Arthur studies him for a second and then says, “No.”


	2. A Beautiful Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Prompt:](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/5987.html?thread=8583523#t8583523) Arthur/Eames. Eames is obsessed with Arthur's dimples, and he goes to extraordinary lengths to make Arthur smile. The rest of the team find his obsession amusing and vaguely romantic, and soon they start helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from a quote by Mother Teresa: “Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing.”

Eames is in the warehouse, telling Ariadne about one of the jobs he had worked with Cobb and Arthur, while Cobb, Arthur, and Yusuf are discussing one of Yusuf’s compounds. And yes, it’s possible he’s making it much more outrageous than it actually was. Ariadne is listening with wide eyes, and Eames isn’t sure whether she really believes everything he’s saying or if she’s just caught up in his storytelling. He does, after all, know how to tell a story.

Ariadne’s laughing by the time he gets to the end and he notices that the others have finished and Cobb has been listening, amused. He turns to find out where Arthur has gotten to and catches a quirk of a smile and a hint of dimples as Arthur shakes his head before looking at the papers in his hands. Eames is entranced. Mostly what he gets from Arthur is exasperation, skepticism, and the occasional condescension, so Eames had never really seen those dimples. There’s something… precious about those dimples. And now Eames wants to see them again.

~

So, now, Mission: See Arthur’s Dimples (SAD) is on, even if it does have an unfortunate acronym (although the previous Mission: Annoy Arthur (AA) had the same problem). His first attempt is a complete failure, ending with a somewhat disgusted Arthur. Eames’d always thought The Aristocrats joke was hilarious, apparently Arthur didn’t agree. The second attempt doesn’t fare much better, Arthur wet and irritated (reminding Eames undeniably of a rather finicky cat his mother had owned that he had once drenched for his own amusement, but only once – that cat was one damn devious bastard). Anyway he could hardly explain to Arthur that he had planned to be the victim of his own prank because then he would have to explain why. Next he tries a gift (a rather elegant little Beretta) which just makes Arthur suspicious. He brings in scones and, well, really, it’s scarcely his fault that Arthur’s allergic to walnuts. 

~

“You want me to help you with your sad mission?” asks Saito.

“It’s Mission: SAD,” Eames protests. The only reason he’d even come to Saito was because all his other options (Cobb being distracted, Ariadne likely to just tell Arthur, and Yusuf in cloud-cuckoo chemist land) were out and giving up was never his thing.

“Hmm.”

“Never mind.” Perhaps he should just go to Arthur for advice and tell him that he wants to make someone happy. Arthur would be skeptical, but he would help. Eames knows how much Arthur likes to plan.

“I find that young Arthur is a rather reserved person, not one to put his emotions on display.”

Eames blinks at the understatement, wondering if it’s his turn to state the obvious. He’s leaning toward ‘Yes, and you are used to getting your way,’ but ‘Yes, and dreams are what you make them,’ has a certain charm to it.

“However, I believe when he has an attachment to someone, their well-being becomes paramount to him,” Saito says smugly, like it solves everything.

Eames furrows his brow in confusion. He has no idea how that’s supposed to help him.

Saito sighs. “Mr. Eames, I believe that the best way to make Arthur happy is to make the people he cares about happy.”

And that… is very helpful. “Thank you,” Eames says with a smile.

Saito gives a short bow.

~

It works. Arthur smiles when Eames gets Cobb to tell the story of how he and Mal met. He even huffs out a brief laugh when Eames puts on an impromptu puppet show with a origami crane and tiger for Ariadne. And, somehow, now that he’s figured out the trick to getting Arthur to dimple up, he wants to see it more, not less. It’s remarkably addictive.

So, Eames does his damnedest to make the team happy, living for Arthur’s smiles (like a schoolboy with his first crush). And one night, when there’s no one but the two of them there, Arthur smiles. Eames can’t quite figure out why. They’d just been talking about an old job, when Eames saved the day, a story that always makes Eames happy. A story that always makes _Eames_ happy. Eames laughs.

“What?” Arthur asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing, dar- Arthur, I’m just happy.”

And Arthur smiles again.


	3. Waiting for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arthur/Eames. Wherever Eames goes he always sends Arthur a postcard.

About a week after they go their separate ways, Arthur gets a postcard in the mail postmarked from New Zealand. It has Arthur’s address on the back, but no indication of who sent it. When he turns it over, he snorts at the “[THINK BIG DREAM BIG](http://www.zazzle.com/think_big_dream_big_postcard-239486961992226173)” on the front. 

A few weeks later, another postcard shows up. It has artwork of mountains with dots of light and the words “[Dreaming of You](http://www.zazzle.com/dreaming_of_you_postcard-239774773564352469)” at the bottom. This one is from Malaysia and this time there is writing on the back:

_No, really I have been._  
Real dreams.  
Odd, haven’t dreamt in years. 

Arthur’s not quite sure what to make of this development. Eames had never tried to keep in touch in the past. No, wait, that’s not actually true. Eames always steals Arthur’s phone when they meet again and programs in some obnoxious ringtone in along with his new number. He also sends emails, every once in awhile, sometimes with limericks or chain letter or a lolcat picture. But somewhere in each email will be a mention of his general location

The next postcard, from India, has an illustration of a scene from ‘[A Midsummer’s Night Dream](http://www.zazzle.com/midsummer_nights_dream_postcard-239290001216332688)’ –Titania with Nick Bottom after he’s been given the head of an ass. On the back, a single question:

_Have you ever been enamoured of an ass?_

Arthur huffs out a laugh. Arthur has always found Eames amusing, even if he did his best not to show it, most of the time. He’s looking forward to the next postcard and he wonders if maybe that’s part of Eames’ plan.

It’s almost a month before he gets another postcard. It’s a [drawing of a compass](https://www.zazzle.com/postcard_engineer_compass-239205489792199782), black on a white background. It’s sent from Kenya and on the back:

_For my favourite point man._

Arthur puzzles over that, trying to decide if there’s a deeper meaning. He shakes his head and lets it go after a few minutes. Sometimes Eames’ thinking is as twisty as any dream Arthur’s ever seen, but sometimes he’s as straightforward as they come.

Arthur comes back from a few days with Dom and his kids and finds a white postcard with a big “[42](https://www.zazzle.com/42_fourty_two_red_alarm_clock_digital_number_postcard-239068196170959485)” in red on it. On the back:

_Just so you’ll always have all the answers._

“Not always,” Arthur says softly to himself. He looks at the postcard again. It was sent from Morocco and Arthur wonders why Eames is moving so much and where his ultimate destination is.

Arthur’s been hearing some rather bizarre rumors about Eames in Egypt. And the next postcard makes him laugh just thinking about what might have happened. The postcard is black with a drawing of fire on it and the words “[IT WAS ON FIRE WHEN I GOT HERE!](http://rlv.zcache.com/on_fire_when_got_here_square_sticker-re77cea3092104337a3c49bc9989a3453_v9wf3_8byvr_512.jpg)” in white. Next to Arthur’s address, there is only a black smudge. He pretty sure it’s just the power of suggestion when he thinks he can detect a whiff of smoke.

The postcard that comes a few days later is a yellow, orange, and white patchwork of [stairs, arches, chess, and a few other things](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/27/12/9b/27129b5c7fb33eaf54454de7c3e6cf81.jpg) in a sort of Escher style. This one is sent from Cyprus and written on it is:

_This is what I imagine is inside your head._

Arthur stares at the words and the flips the card over and studies the ordered chaos. He reaches for his phone and finds Eames number. He turns the phone off instead of connecting, not sure of what he would say. He looks at the postcard for a long time before he puts it with the others.

The next one is from Turkey and has a picture of a [red tie with white dots, a white shirt, and dark gray suit jacket](https://www.zazzle.com/shirt_and_tie_postage-172267196121923493) from the top of the knot of the tie to the vee of the jacket. On the back is:

_Saw this. Thought of you._

Arthur kind of likes the tie. He wonders if Eames will get tired of this game soon.

The postcard after that is a picture of a [maze in gray metal](http://www.zazzle.com/amazing_maze_postcard-239658674935602599) and is sent from Greece. Written on it is:

_You are a-maze-ing._

Arthur calls Eames up, but it goes to voicemail. “Eames, what’s going on? Why are you doing this? What does it mean?” Arthur hangs up after his voice goes a little pleading on the last question. He paces restlessly for a few minutes. He stills, centers himself, and thinks about maybe getting back in the game. He hasn’t exactly been idle, but he hasn’t been anywhere near a PASIV in months.

When Arthur gets back to his place, all he wants is to sleep for three days. He probably shouldn’t have taken the job, but he had begun to feel like he was just waiting around for Eames to make his next play. The job had been simple enough, but it had been exhausting and annoying. The team he had put together had been fine, but they weren’t anywhere near the caliber of the Inception team, which meant that Arthur had to put in a lot of extra work and explain things over and over again. He sorts through his mail, hope in the back of his mind, and comes to a green postcard sent from Hungary with [some blue flowers in the shape of a heart](http://www.zazzle.com/heart_shaped_forget_me_not_flowers_postcard-239706806051717736). There’s no message on the back, so he just looks at the picture. Something about the flowers is pinging at him. He looks them up on his computer and finds out they’re forget-me-nots. It’s a long time before he gets to sleep that night.

The next one comes from Italy. The background is a collage of map pieces. It has the words “[let’s find some beautiful place to get lost](http://www.zazzle.com/lets_find_some_beautiful_place_postcard-239443843867620168)” on it. There’s a one word message on the back:

_Please._

Arthur leaves a one word message of his own on Eames’ voicemail. “Okay.”

The postcard he gets a few days later has a picture of a Swiss inn with a fountain in front. In front of the fountain is a stone bench with a little boy on it. On the back it says:

_Waiting for you._

Arthur gets on the computer and finds the inn. The next day he’s on a flight to Switzerland. He checks in and puts his luggage in his room. He finds a way to look at the registry, but can’t find any aliases of Eames’ that he recognizes. He goes to sit on the bench until the long flight gets to him and he makes his way to his room. For the next three days he wanders around the inn, looking for any sign of Eames. He sits on the bench for hours at a time. By the end of the third day, he decides Eames isn’t coming. He informs the front desk that he’ll be checking out in the morning. He knows there are any number of things that could have kept Eames from meeting him, but it doesn’t stop the despondency from pressing down on him. He goes up to his room and lies down on the bed, trying to clear his mind. 

There’s a knock on the door and he calls out, “Who is it?”

“Whoever you want me to be,” comes through the door in Eames’ voice.

Arthur gets up and straightens his clothing. He walks over to the door and takes a deep breath before he swings it open. “Eames, I thought-“ He shakes his head and says, “Come in.”

Eames steps in and Arthur closes the door behind him. Eames smiles faintly at him and says, “You thought I wasn’t coming.”

“Actually, I must have misunderstood. I thought you would be here, waiting.”

Eames looks at him sheepishly. “Well…”

Arthur raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t misunderstand, did I?”

“Well, you see, I have been waiting, for a long time. It seems all I do is wait. For you.”

“And you thought you might give me a taste of what it’s like?”

“Not exactly.”

“Then what, exactly?”

“I guess I wanted to know if you would wait. Wait for me. I wasn’t sure you would. I just needed to know.”

Arthur looks at Eames for a moment. Eames, who just admitted he isn’t as cocksure as he seems. Maybe it’s Arthur’s turn to give a little. “I was coming to find you.”

“Pardon?”

“I was done waiting and I was coming to find you.”

Eames smiles. “I bet you would have done it, too.”

“Of course I would have. But I would’ve been… upset with you if I had gone off on a wild goose chase.”

Eames’ smile gets bigger. “So, that means you’re not upset with me now?”

“I guess I can understand why you made me wait. This time.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think there will be anymore waiting. And on that note, I have something for you.” Eames reaches into his pocket and pulls out a postcard and hands it to Arthur.

Arthur takes it. It says, “[I ♥ Arthur](http://www.ilovegenerator.com/large/i-love-arthur-131585921998.png)”, the words in white and heart in red, on a black background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if any of the links aren't working and I'll try to find alternates.


	4. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/4946.html?thread=7252818#t7252818) Arthur/Cobb. When they’re staying in the same building, Cobb will sometimes go into Arthur’s room at night to watch him sleep. Not as something perverted or sexual; but just to reassure himself that Arthur’s still there, still okay.

Dom has always been upset when Arthur’s gotten hurt while they’re on a job. But, since Mal died, upset doesn’t quite cover it. Dom’s afraid. Afraid that Arthur will get hurt, that it will be Dom’s fault, that Arthur will get tired of how messed up Dom really is and leave, that Arthur will realize that Mal’s death was Dom’s fault, that somehow Dom will do the same thing to Arthur. Dom tries to keep all of this in, tries to keep it as far away from Arthur as he can. He knows Arthur wants Dom to talk to him, that Arthur wouldn’t blame him, but he can’t do it.

After a projection of Mal hurts Arthur, Dom has to make sure Arthur’s okay. He lets himself into Arthur’s hotel room and watches him sleep for awhile, just until the fear fades to manageable levels. It becomes a thing after that. If there’s any sort of problem on a job and they’re still in the same city, Dom will watch Arthur sleep for a few minutes and then leave. Of course, when Mal hurts him again, Dom has to stay for quite a bit longer because it’s not really Mal, it’s Dom’s subconscious doing this to Arthur, maybe trying to scare him away.

After the Fischer job, Dom finally gets back to his kids and he immerses himself in being a dad for a few weeks. Then, he calls Arthur and asks him to come see him. Arthur is there a few hours later. Dom sits down with him and explains everything. Arthur know some of it, but not all, and he listens quietly. After Dom finishes, they sit there for a few minutes in silence.

“I loved Mal, she was such a wonderful person. But after she started acting so oddly, I wondered if maybe doing this, going into dreams, could drive a person crazy. When your projection of her started showing up and behaving so… viciously, I wondered if I had missed something all along, if there was a part of her that you saw that I didn’t know about. I don’t know if it makes me feel better or worse that that projection was all you. I do know that you and she couldn’t stay in limbo forever and you were just trying to get back, but Dom, I’m pretty sure that Mal was lost before you ever put that thought in her head.”

“I don’t- God, Arthur, I-“

“It’s okay, Dom. So, am I staying here tonight or-“

“Of course you’re staying here. James and Phillipa would never forgive me if they found out you came here and they didn’t get to see you. And the guestroom is yours whenever you want it, you know that.”

“I didn’t want to presume,” Arthur says with hint of a smile as he turns and heads up the stairs.

“Arthur?” Dom calls out.

Arthur comes back down to the foot of the stairs and raises his eyebrows in question.

“If you thought going into dreams might drive you crazy, why did you keep doing it?”

Arthur tilts his head slightly, looking at Dom, “Because you did.”

That night, Dom slips into the guestroom and watches Arthur’s back for a few minutes until a sleep-thick voice says, “I know you’re there.”

Dom jumps. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m in here.”

Arthur rolls over to face Dom. “Maybe you were waiting for me to wake up.”

Dom huffs out a little laugh and says, “Maybe. Maybe I was.”

Arthur lifts the covers in invitation and Dom swallows hard and then joins him.


	5. Bring Him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/5987.html?thread=8558691#t8558691) Arthur/Cobb/Mal. Can be either before Mal died, or an AU where she never did. They seduce Arthur into their bed for what is supposed to be a one-night stand, only to realize that they want to keep him afterward.

Mal calls Arthur in a panic. She’s so upset, she’s not making any sense. He rushes over to their place to find Dom asleep and Mal pacing. He sits her down and gets her to calm down and tell him the whole story. She tells him about limbo and about waking up but not waking up. When she tells him about the letter and then her jumping, he stares at her in shock for a moment. Dom is lost in his head in a world where Mal committed suicide and the police believe he did it.

“I want to go back in, bring him back, but I don’t think he will believe me. He will just think I am a projection,” she says, upset.

“I’ll go in, of course, but I can’t imagine that I can get him to listen when he wouldn’t listen to you.”

“Oh, Arthur, we spent so much time in limbo, everything got so turned around, confused. He’s always trusted you to know what to do, as have I. You know how much you mean to him, to us. I believe you can find a way. I trust you to bring him and yourself back.”

“Mal…”

“I don’t mean to put so much pressure on you. You know I wouldn’t let you do this if I didn’t believe you could.”

Arthur gets set up to go in. Just before he falls asleep, Mal cups his face and kisses him softly. She pulls back and gives him a gentle smile. “Be careful, Arthur, you are much too important to me, to Dom, to lose. Find him, bring him back. Do it for all of us.”

And now Arthur is thinking about that night, the three of them together. It was less than a week ago, but he’s been trying to keep it out of his head because Mal and Dom are married, they have kids. It was just a one off. And he probably shouldn’t have done it, but Mal and Dom are singularly attractive and charismatic people. He didn’t stand a chance against their combined persuasion. The way Mal was talking though… no, it’s best to put it out of his mind and concentrate on his task. He tips over into sleep and is in a warehouse. He ducks into the shadows and listens, trying to figure out what’s going on. He stays there for a couple of hours and then when his projection leaves, he follows.

He kills his projection, which is very disconcerting, and takes his place. As he learns about the job, he decides not to try to confront Dom now. The reason Dom took the job is to get back to his kids. Maybe if Arthur waits until they complete it, Dom will be in a more receptive place. Meanwhile, Arthur tries to figure out which of these people Dom is basing on real people and which are just a representation of some part of his subconscious. Eames they’ve worked with before, but Arthur doesn’t actually remember him being this irritating or this… flirtatious. He vaguely remembers Eames telling a story about a chemist named Yusuf. Arthur had never met him, but perhaps Dom had. Saito, Arthur has no idea - he seems real, but a little convenient. Ariadne, well he’s pretty sure she’s not real – a perfect blend of Mal and Dom, with a little bit of Arthur thrown in as well.

Then, just like that, it’s happening. And Dom’s yelling at him for not getting all the intel on the person Dom made up in his head to do this job on. How was he supposed to know that Dom would make it this hard? Then the shock of Dom talking about actually dying. It scares Arthur because he knows that if Dom truly believes it, his mind might make it true. Then there’s the hotel and he kisses Araidne because he has the chance and it tastes like that night. And then he has to do a zero-g kick, thanks Dom. And they’re back on the plane.

Dom makes it through Customs and heads back home. Arthur follows. Arthur watches as Dom spins Mal’s top on the table and goes out to see Phillipa and James. Arthur sits down at the table and waits for Dom to come back inside. Dom looks surprised to see him there.

“Arthur, what-“

“Dom, why are you using Mal’s top? Where’s your totem?”

Dom looks confused. “I don’t-“

“Why haven’t the kids gotten older?”

“What?”

“How long has it been since Mal?”

“It’s been-“

“Long enough that your very young children should not look exactly the same.”

“What are you saying Arthur?” Dom asks grimly.

“This isn’t real, Dom. Mal called me-“

Dom looks angry now. “Mal is dead. She- she killed herself.”

“No, Dom she just woke up.”

Dom shakes his head.

“Yes. She told me about limbo, about your houses, about the top. She told me about the train, about waking up but not. She told me about the letter and jumping. She thought you would follow.”

“Ariadne must have said something, right?”

“Dom, it’s time to come home,” Arthur says as gently as he can.

Dom looks toward the door. Arthur stands up and puts a hand on his shoulder and says, “Those aren’t your kids, not really.”

Dom takes a deep breath and nods. Arthur leads him out of the house.

~

They wake up and Mal is sitting there watching them. “Oh, Arthur, I knew you could do it.” Dom sits up and she comes over and embraces him, kissing him briefly and them pulling back and shaking her head at him.

Dom asks, “Are James and Phillipa-“

“They’re fine. They’re asleep. You can go check on them in a few minutes,” Mal says.

“I’m sorry, Mal. I’m so sorry,” Dom says.

“It is done. It is over now.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“No, it will be very hard at first, but it will get better.”

Arthur watches them smile at each other and then tries to make his way stealthily out of the room.

“No, Arthur, wait. Do you know why Dom wanted to leave limbo, that first time?”

“Because it wasn’t real.”

“Yes. Because as real as it seemed, James and Phillipa weren’t there. You weren’t there either. Our projections were very good, but they weren’t enough.”

Arthur swallows hard. “You… missed me?”

Dom smiles at him. “Very much.”

Mal reaches out to him and he walks over to them. She lays a hand on his arm and says, “I know that night was supposed to be a one time thing. But do you think- Would something more be out of the question?”

“How much more?”

“Anything that you are willing to give us,” Mal answers quietly at the same time Dom says fiercely, “Everything.”

Mal and Dom look at each other. “I want it all. Everything he has to give,” Dom says.

“Well, yes, but really Dom, there’s nothing wrong with moving slowly. Not everybody just jumps into a relationship.”

“I told you I was going to marry you on our first date.”

“True.”

They both look at Arthur. He licks his lips and says, “So, you want to date me, then?”

“No, Arthur, we want to marry you. Or at least as close to it as possible,” Dom says.

Arthur looks at Mal and she smiles at him hopefully.

“I don’t- I’m not- I, um…”

“We’re not being very fair, are we? We should give you some time to think about it,” Mal says, kicking Dom when it looks like he’s going to disagree.

Mal leans into Arthur and kisses him, softly at first, and then harder, coaxing his mouth open, sliding her tongue against his. His arms go around her and she presses tightly against him. She slowly pulls back and Dom steps in. Arthur expects the same kind of kiss, but Dom surprises him. He gives Arthur a couple of brief darting kisses and then sucks gently on Arthur’s lower lip before pulling away. He puts a hand to the side of Arthur’s face and rubs his thumb over Arthur’s slick lips. Arthur’s breathing stutters a little. Dom smiles at him.

“You can have as long as you like to think about it, as long as you say yes. I’ll be waiting impatiently,” Dom says.

Then Dom wraps his arm around Mal and they walk to the door, leaving Arthur there. But Arthur finds that he doesn’t want to be left. “Yes.” It comes out a little breathless, but clear.

Dom and Mal turn around. Dom asks, “Did you just-“

Arthur cuts him off. “Yes. I’m saying yes.”

Mal runs over to him and throws her arms around him, pressing little kisses all over his face. Dom comes up behind him and holds them both. Dom nuzzles into his hair and breathes a soft, “Thank you,” in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
